Operation Mergana
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Gwen is determined to get Merlin and Morgana together. How? A game of truth or dare, of course! I own nowt. Merlin belongs to Tommy Malory and the BBC


King Arthur was bored.

It was that simple. King Arthur the Great, ruler of Camelot, was bored.

It had been raining for six days. Arthur was a young man, who was used to spending his days training, hunting or riding. Actually, pretty much anything, as long as it was outdoors. He even attempted to move council meetings to the training grounds. It didn't work out. His wife entered the room.

"Guinevere?"

"Yes, Arthur?" She asked, cautiously. He had been in a bad mood ever since the rain began.

"Remember that thing we talked about?" He asked, a smile on his lips.

"Operation Mergana?"

"Yes. I think it's time to put it into action."

Gwen squealed in excitement. Then she summoned their servants. "George? Joseph?" Two meek looking boys entered the room. They were uncomfortable at first, but Gwen smiled at them and they visibly relaxed.

"Yes, your highness?" They said, almost in sync.

"Fetch the Court Sorcerer and the High Priestess, please."

"Yes, your highness." They repeated, turned, and left the room. Once outside, they came to an unspoken agreement. George went right, to fetch the priestess, Joseph turned left, to get the sorcerer.

George returned within minutes, with a beautiful woman in tow. She had porcelain skin, striking green eyes, and raven black hair.

Within seconds, Joseph arrived, escorting a young man. He was wearing dark trousers, a blue shirt, a brown jacket and a red neckerchief.

The king and queen greeted them. "Morgana, Merlin."

"Hi." Said the warlock.

"Why have you summoned us?" The seer demanded.

"I'm bored, so we're going to play a little game." Arthur answered.

Merlin gave a cough that sounded strangely like "prat". Morgana gave him a dazzling smile and a little laugh, and he blushed in return.

"And, I'm king now so you have to." Morgana groaned in frustration.

"What's the game?" Merlin and Morgana asked at the same time, causing them both to blush a little, and the King and Queen to exchange looks.

"It's called truth or dare."

"Oh, no." Morgana started backing away. "I played this with Morgause. I ended up kissing three people and streaking through the woods." Merlin immediately became quite flustered at the idea of Morgana's naked body.

Arthur motioned, and the doors closed and locked before she could reach them. Morgana huffed, and turned back to the group, resigned. "Arthur, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ever the brave one. I dare you to..." She trailed off, realising that she hadn't thought it through. Merlin leaned over and whispered in her ear. Arthur and Gwen exchanged a look, noticing how flustered she had become when she realised Merlin's proximity. He pulled away, and she turned back to Arthur. "I dare you to apologize to Merlin for everything you've done to him over the years."

Arthur's face fell. "No. No way."

"Are you chickening out? What happened to the valiant knight that never backs down from a challenge?" She teased.

"Fine!" He snapped. "Idiot, I'm sorry for anyways or instances in which I might possibly have hurt or in any other way offended you over the years in which you were my servant. Happy!"

"I'm not so sure about the nickname, but it'll do." Merlin smiled. Arthur glared at him, time to wipe that smile off his face, he thought.

"Merlin. truth or dare?"

"Truth." He stuttered. No way was he taking a dare from Arthur.

Arthur got a mischievous glint in his eye, and Merlin became worried. "Who do you like? As in, romantically? Not Gaius or your mum or anyone like that."

"Morgana." He muttered.

She went bright red and found the floor very interesting.

Merlin was eager to move the game on. "Gwen, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said, trying to be bold.

"Go down to the kitchen and get some cake. I don't know about you lot, but I'm starving." Everyone laughed, but Morgana only managed a brief smile before looking back at the ground. The other three exchanged a look. Before she left, Gwen grabbed Arthur by the arm and pulled him along with her.

Cue awkward silence.

"So," Merlin jumped at the sound of Morgana's voice. "You like me?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." He apologized, then mentally hit himself for it.

"Don't apologize." She smiled, her cheeks red. "It's quite flattering, actually."

There was nothing more to say after that, well, there was, but it was better they left some things unspoken. Just then, Gwen and Arthur returned, Arthur carrying a massive chocolate cake, and Gwen carrying plates and cutlery.

Merlin didn't even wait until they had put the things down. He summoned a plate from Gwen's hands and moved a knife until he had cut a slice of the cake, which he then levitated over to himself.

"Merlin!" Gwen teased. Morgana would have done it, but she was still staring at the floor. "I believe it's my turn." Gwen said as she cut herself a slice and sat down. "Morgana, truth or dare?" Morgana swallowed. I can't chose dare, she'll make me kiss him! she thought.

"Truth."

"Who do you like? Romantically, that is?" Morgana was about ready to hex her. Instead, she just pointed at Merlin, who almost choked on a mouthful of cake.

"Merlin, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me." She whispered, looking him in the eyes.

He was more than happy to oblige.

They broke apart when they heard something that sounded like clapping.

Then Morgana realised. "You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

Gwen nodded, smiling. Arthur looked embarrassed.

"Okay, now you've got what you wanted," she said, standing and walking out. She stopped at the door, and looked over her shoulder expectantly. Merlin cut two more pieces of cake, and followed her. This time, instead of going in opposite directions, they held hands as they walked towards Morgana's chambers, leaving an overjoyed Gwen and a worried Arthur behind.


End file.
